All Too Well
by AthenaGrayEyes98
Summary: Song-fic to Taylor Swift's "All Too Well" Glimpes of Jason and Reynas relationship before and after Jason was taken. Somewhat Jeyna. I hope you like it :)


**This story is somewhat Jeyna. Now see I said somewhat. It's mainly what could have happened before. I just really love this song and I needed a pairing that would make sense and this was it. Plus I'm a hardcore Leyna fan.**

**Sorry: P**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of these characters or the song. Rick Riordan, Taylor Swift, Liz Rose, and Big Machine Records does.**

* * *

_I walked through the door with you_

_The air was cold_

_But something about felt like home somehow _

* * *

She walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later it opened. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

She rolled her eyes at his cheeriness, but that just made him smile wider.

"Are you going to let me in, or keep me waiting out here in the cold?"

"What do you think I should do?"

She gave him a pointed look and opened the door wider.

"Come on in."

As Reyna walked in the closed the door and she looked around. It wasn't big. It was more like the size of a condo, but it had that warm and cozy feeling. The kind of feeling that was perfect for a cold winter day.

* * *

_And I_

_Left my scarf their_

_At your sister's house _

_And you still got it_

_In your drawer_

_Even now_

* * *

Reyna smiled at him one more time before she shut the door behind her. Who would walk halfway across camp, to his "_house_" to talk about work?

Only Reyna.

He went over to the counter, grabbed all his paper, put them in a stack, and set them down on his desk.

In the corner of his eye he saw a flash of purple. He turned and walked over to his sofa. There, lying across one of the pillows was Reyna's scarf.

She must have been so caught up in their work that she forgot about it.

He bent down and snatched it up.

He walked back to his desk and opened one of the drawers. Unlike the others, this one was full of random things. He had his stapler, paper clips, and his prize possession. It was an empty CD case. He had never been sure what CD it was from, but all he knew is that it had been his sisters. It was the only thing he had left of his family. He didn't remember anything about them, only their names and a few glimpses of their faces. He had snatched the CD when he went to his mom's house on one of his quests to get some first AID supplies.

Coming out of his memory, he sat the scarf down inside and closed the drawer.

_I'll just give it to her later._

He never did.

* * *

_Oh, your sweet disposition_

_And my wide eyed gaze_

_Were singing in the car_

_Getting lost upstate_

* * *

"Gods, I don't know how much of this weather I can take."

Jason nodded his head in agreement. It was barely September and it was 40 degrees.

In California.

That had to be a record.

She and Jason were sitting in a parked rental car, drinking hot chocolate. They had been driving for at least three hours, trying to get to some abandoned workshop that had been infested with monsters and it was their job to destroy them.

Jason started the car back up and the radio came on. Reyna didn't recognize it but, apparently Jason did. He started humming along with the song and moving his head like he was having a seizure.

She laughed, punched his arm, and told him to start driving.

* * *

_Autumn leaves falling down like_

_Pieces into place_

_And I can picture it_

_After all these days_

* * *

It was a picture artists would line up to paint. One of those corny romantic moments, even though it wasn't romantic at all.

The sunset, with all the colors of the rainbow, splashed against the sky. In the center, a willow tree, with its fallen leaves surrounding it, with two benches on either side.

One of the benches was unoccupied, and in the other one, sat two teenagers. Both sitting there, discussing how their day had been.

It was perfect.

* * *

_And I know it's long gone and_

_That magic's not here no more_

_And I might be okay _

_But I'm not,_

_Fine at all_

_Oh, oh, oh_

* * *

_Cause there we are again _

_On that little town street_

_You almost ran the red_

_Cause you were looking over me_

_Wind in my hair_

_I was there_

_I remember it_

_All Too Well_

* * *

They were driving through New Rome, in a car borrowed by a random citizen. All he had wanted was a break. How they ended up driving, she had no idea.

They were driving through a cobbled street, in the outskirts of the town, the only place you were a loud to drive or even own a car. The city was just too crowded.

He had pulled down the cover, so the wind was blowing in their faces and making her hair go wild.

The entire time they had been talking about life and she would laugh at all of his corny jokes.

One of them had been so bad she tilted her head back and laughed so hard she almost cried. Jason smiled at her while she laughed until finally she screamed his name and he pressed the brakes before he ran the red light.

She had looked at him with wide eyes and he smiled sheepishly.

"Oops?"

That would have been the moment she hit him.

* * *

_Photo album on the counter_

_Your cheeks were turning red_

_You used to be a little kid with glasses_

_In a twin sized bed_

* * *

Looking through his shelves, she saw a photo album, hiding behind about ten other books. She took the album and turned around to face Jason.

"Well what's this?" She asked, waving the book in her hand.

His eyes went as wide as quarters and dashed to get the album, but Reyna was quicker.

He gave her a frantic look as she opened it to the front page.

"Aww… you were so cute."

He glared at her and tried again to get the book. She side stepped and he fell to the floor. Reyna turned to the next page and tried to hold in her giggles.

Key word: tried.

She looked up to find Jason standing beside her, his entire face the color of an apple.

Reyna walked over to the couch and turned to the third page. The entire time she was looking through it, Jason was standing there, blushing from head to toe.

When she was done she closed the album and set it back on the shelf.

Reyna turned around to see Jason in the exact same position. Walking up to him she asked "Are you okay?"

He only had three words to say.

"I hate you."

* * *

_And your mothers telling stories about you_

_On a tee- ball team_

_You tell me about your past _

_Thinking your future was me_

* * *

".. And that was how I learned I could fly."

Reyna raised her eyebrows in question.

"Because Dakota pushed you off a tree?"

"Yep!"

"Wow. Just to think. Even then, both of you were complete idiots."

He put on his hurt face and placed his hand over his heart.

"Ouch Rey. That hurt. Right there, in the heart."

She rolled her eyes. "Deal with it."

He smiled and looked out in the distance.

That was his past, and he hoped his future was with her. He would give anything for it to be.

* * *

_And I know it's long gone and_

_There was nothing else I could do_

_But I forget about you long enough_

_To forget why I needed to_

* * *

_Cause there we are again _

_In the middle of the night_

_Were dancing around the kitchen_

_In the refrigerator light_

_Down the stairs_

_I was there_

_I remember it_

_All Too Well_

* * *

They were in the _principia_ late at night. It had been a long hard day and they still hadn't been able to do anything but our paperwork. Finally, Jason got up and went to the fridge to get something to eat.

He turned to her. "You want anything?" She nodded and got up from her seat and strode over to were Jason was standing.

The little old radio they had playing switched to a different song. Reyna wasn't one to listen to songs or much less, remember who sang them, but she recognized this one.

Jason apparently did to. He laughed and started to sing along to it. Reyna smiled as he sat down his food on the counter and danced around.

Well…. He tried to dance.

After a few seconds, he stopped and looked at her. "Come on Rey. You know you want to."

She gave him a pointed look and shook her head. "I don't dance."

He shrugged and grabbed her hand. When he did that, it felt like little sparks went up her arm and it wasn't his power.

Jason dragged her to the middle of the kitchen and spun her around. She laughed as he started to dance again but this time, she joined him.

They danced through the rest of the five minute song, with the opened refrigerator as the only light.

* * *

_Maybe we got lost in translation_

_Maybe I asked for too much_

_But baby this thing was a master piece _

_Till you tore it all up_

_Running scared,_

_I was there_

_I remember it _

_All Too Well_

* * *

She ran to her room and fell on top of her bed.

_He was gone._

She grabbed one of her pillows and flung it against the wall.

_He was gone._

The pillow crashed to the floor, just like her heart.

_He was gone._

With her other hand, she grabbed another pillow. With that one she stuffed her face into it and tried to take deep breaths.

_He was gone._

All of the memories they'd ever had flooded her mind.

_He was gone._

No one could find him. One second he was there.

_He was gone. _

And gone the next.

_He was gone._

All the moments she was happy.

_He was gone._

When he would say a stupid joke and make her laugh.

_He was gone._

The way he would smile when he looked at her.

_He was gone._

So, with her head in a pillow, for the first time in her life…

Reyna cried.

* * *

_And you call me up again _

_Just to break me like a promise_

_So causally cruel_

_In the name of being honest_

_I'm a crumbled up_

_Piece of paper _

_Lying here_

_Cause I remember it_

_All, All, All Too Well_

* * *

_Time won't fly_

_It's like I'm_

_Paralyzed by it_

_I'd like to be my old self again_

_But I'm still trying to find it_

_After plaid shirt days _

_And nights when you made me your own_

_Now you mail back my things _

_And I _

_Walk home alone_

* * *

Her job had gotten harder and harder since Jason had disappeared. She no longer had anyone to accompany her or to help her with the distress of camp. When Jason had been here, it had almost been perfect. There weren't as many fights between campers or problems they need to take care of, but now it was almost out control.

She can't help but blame his disappearance for the distress of the camp. Reyna hardly slept with all the work she had to get done and the problems she had to fix.

It was difficult, not having a partner, but she fought through. It was better than having Octavian as her fellow praetor.

The worst part his departure wasn't all the work she had to do, it was having to walk from camp to her "house" alone.

Not because she was lonely, but because that was when she thought most of him.

* * *

_But you keep my old scarf_

_From that very first week_

_Cause it reminds you of innocence_

_And it smells like me_

_You can't get rid of it_

_Cause you remember it _

_All Too Well_

* * *

"It's okay Reyna. Just go in, get the paper, and get out. It won't be that bad." She whispered to herself as she stood outside Jason's door. Apparently there was a paper he was supposed to turn in the day after he had left; now it was _her_ job to go and get it.

Only problem, it was in _his_ desk.

Inside _his_ room.

Inside _his_ house.

It had taken her at least a month to stop thinking about him 24/7, but going inside his house might bring it back.

_Gods Reyna, stop being a baby. Just go inside the freaking house._

With that thought in her head she grabbed the handle and swung open the door. It had been exactly how he left it. The only difference was the thin cover of dust that covered everything.

Reyna shut the door behind her and walked over to his desk. She looked through the papers on the top and didn't find anything.

_It must be inside one of the drawers._

She looked through each of the drawers and didn't find it. Finally, in the drawer right above the last one, she found it and right there at the bottom was his signature.

She sighed in relief. Closing the drawer she got up to go but then noticed something. The last drawer had a lock on it.

Reyna wasn't one for snooping, but the only thought in her head was that it might have something to do with why he left.

She took out a bobby pin from her hair and stuck it in the lock. It took a few minutes but finally the lock opened. She took it off of the drawer and carefully opened it. The very first thing she saw was an empty CD case. She picked it up and examined it. Why would Jason have this in a drawer?

She set it back in and looked through the rest of the items.

Nothing.

It was just full of all these random items he had kept from his life. She was about to close it when she saw that in the back, there was a thin strip of cloth. She furred her eyebrows and picked it up. It was a scarf. A long, soft, purple scarf.

It was hers. The one she had searched everywhere for until she gave up and bought a new one. She must have left it here.

He had kept it here all these years.

* * *

_Cause there we are again _

_When I loved you so_

_Back before you lost_

_The one real thing you've ever known_

* * *

He has someone else now, but it's okay.

It's not like we were together anyway.

At least were still friends, and he's happy.

* * *

_It was rare _

_I was there_

_I remember it_

_All Too Well_

* * *

The picture perfect moments.

* * *

_Wind it my hair_

_You were there_

_You remember it all_

* * *

Driving down the streets of New Rome.

* * *

_Down the stairs_

_You were there_

_You remember it all_

* * *

Those moments will stay with us forever.

Don't worry, I'm not bitter.

I'll just remember them a little too well.

* * *

_It was rare_

_I was there_

_I remember it_

_All Too Well_

* * *

_All Too Well: Taylor Swift (Written by: Taylor Swift and Liz Rose)_

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the corny ending. **

**I'm sure there are some grammar mistakes so, sorry about those.**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**~AGE98 (AthenaGrayEyes98)**


End file.
